Aligned
by butimbroken
Summary: Buffy/Angel. AU. Default Series. They decide to finally meet face-to-face. COMPLETE.


**Don't own a thing.**

**This is an addition to my line of (probably most if not all unrelated) stories based on lyrics from every Default song.**

**"Supposed To Be"**

_Maybe I'm Crazy But I Feel For Once In My Life_  
_Like The Stars In The Sky Have All Aligned_

After having known one another for years, Buffy Summers and Angel O'Connor finally decided they would meet in person, face-to-face.

A lot had happened in the time the two had known each other. Good, bad... crazy. It'll been a rollercoaster.

They'd met online, having lived several hours apart from one another, but had devloped a friendship not to be messed with early on. They'd been cyber boyfriend and girlfriend when younger, but that was never really serious and caused more drama than either of them wanted to get in to.

Especially after he had joined the Army after graduating high school and being moved halfway across the country.

They had remained friends, though. Phone calls, e-mail, IM, texting, webchats, letters, the works. It was fun.

For about a year they had drifted apart, then again for a few down the road. But then all it took was a quick message from one to the other and it was suddenlt as if no time had passed at all.

It was nice.

They had joked about meeting in person before. Some less on the joking side, but usually never any real backing to it. But, together they decided 'Hey, why not?'

Buffy bought a plane ticket and the two of them worked out all the details.

Angel had just moved back to his hometown after a bad breakup. He'd been living with his parents but had just started renting a house, so she was going to chance staying with him there.

She was staying a week before flying back home. It was a scary thought, but exciting all the same.

OoOoO

One of the other bigger things involving this crazy idea was she was going to be flying for the first time. And she wasn't exactly a huge fan of that concept.

She talked with people, read up, and packed and re-packed about fifty times in the two and a half weeks before her actual flight date.

OoOoO

Buffy was still a ball of nerves as she grabbed her things, and got a ride out to the airport. Entering helped very little.

She wasn't always a huge fan of large, unknown areas... surrounded by this many people.

She was thankful she'd gone with an Express route all the more so she wouldn't have more of this to face than needed.

But she made it though the large airport, got to her terminal, and when the time came... got on the plane.

She even survived the ride, finding it not as bad as she had imagined.

Or as long.

She grabbed her things, got off the plane, and entered the landing airport. She turned her phone as we walked, trying to find a bathroom, having to ask someone for directions.

She texted Angel to let him know she had arrived as she primped a little in front of one of the many bathroom mirrors. The butterflies were really starting to hit at this point.

He said that was good, he was here, just needing to know where to meet her.

Walking out of the bathroom, she decided to head for the closest baggage claim and told him she'd meet him there.

OoOoO

Taking a deep breath, Buffy sat down, looking around the close-by area in a quick glance, then tried to get comfortable. She was still far too much a large bundle of nerves though.

She pulled out here phone and started texting anyone she could think of, needing someone to distract her. And was in the middle of replying to someone when she heard his voice from behind her.

"You know, you should really spend less time on the phone."

Buffy stilled, swallowed. She slowly looked up, seeing him hovering over the seat and her. She felt her face start breaking out in a blush and tried to will it away as she looked back down then stood and turned to face him.

"Hi," she said shyly, looking him over.

He was far too good looking to exist. It wasn't fair.

She's seen pictures of him, she'd seen video of him... but this had no comparison to that. None what-so-ever.

"Hi," he said back, his lips turning in a half-smile.

"You're... here."

He nodded, chuckling a little. "As are you. How was your flight?"

She shrugged. "Okay, I guess."

"You need anything before we head out?"

She thought for a moment then shook her head.

"Alright. Then let's go."

She took another deep breath before reaching for her bags off the ground and walking around to meet him at a door down the way. He took her bags, staring at her as they met up there.

"What?"

He shook his head. "Nothing. Come on, Chicken Little."

Buffy rolled her eyes, following him.

OoOoO

"You're not going to try and jump out of the moving car are you?" he asked, buckling up in the car.

Buffy laughed. "I don't know. I might. We just have to see how this goes."

He shook his head. "Fair enough."

"It still flooding down there?"

Angel sighed, pulling out of the spot. "Yeah. Sorry about that."

She shrugged.

OoOoO

Angel laughed, looking over for the countless time.

"What?"

"I just can't believe you're here. And that you're being that nervous."

Buffy blushed a little more. "Well! Shut up."

His laugh grew. "You know we have a long ride ahead of us still so you might as well relax."

"The chances of that happening are not very high, thank you. Just carry on."

OoOoO

They stopped to get gas and then at a drive-thru. He was teasing her and enjoying it far too much.

He was about to pull back out on the road but instead he headed for another part of the parking lot and took a space.

The rain had been pouring down since the airport but that wasn't why he'd made such a move.

No, instead he used it as an opportunity to reach across the seat and kiss her.

Buffy felt her heart pound, feeling his lips on hers, his large hand on the side of her face. And she sure didn't complain one bit when the tender kiss became a short make-out session in the front seat.

When he finally pulled back, he whispered how beautiful she was and how he had been wanting to do that since first seeing her sitting in the black seat at the airport.

OoOoO

It was over four hours to get from the airport to his house but the trip had been made longer with their few stops, the rain, and as they got lower in the state... the flooding.

Buffy commented how he sure hadn't ben kidding about it. It was pretty nuts, but not over the top. At least not yet. But there had been some accidents, roads were run over, and it wasn't letting up.

It was dark when they pulled up to a house, his new rental.

He carried her bags inside and she followed. He'd been fixing the place up before oficially moving in-which was today. His first night in the house would be tonight even.

Buffy looked around for a moment before finding herself being scooped up into large, warm arms.

"Hi."

"Hi," he said back, pulling her just a little closer. "I'm glad you're here."

"You are?"

He nodded. "You have no idea how long I have been wanting to do this," he whispered, leaning closer to kiss her once more.

After a long moment, he lifted her up, letting her hook her legs around his waist. They stood kissing for another moment before she felt them turning, then moving, him leading her off to somewhere.

Which she soon found was his bedroom, and to his bed.

"This okay?"

Buffy nodded. "This is better than okay."


End file.
